Dan Morgan
Dan Morgan is part of the M.I. High spy team from Series 6 - Series 7. Biography Dan Morgan (Saint Hearts student and M.I.9 spy, Series 6-Present) is a master at martial arts, parkour, and is a field agent alongside Keri and Aneisha. Dan is unofficially nicknamed "Mr. Practical" due to his skeptical view towards fantastical theories (as seen in "The Dark Wizard") and often has an "old-school" approach to his spywork. He was recruited to M.I.9 after being seen performing parkour when chasing after some thieves who stole an old lady's handbag. Dan is a skilled young warrior, but doesn't always make the right choices. He always wants to help his friends, and does what he can to do so. He is very suspicious of people and careful with who he trusts. He has a crush on Zoe for most of series 6; asking her out on a date and getting very protective of her. However when Zoe leaves to find her sisters in series 7, it is shown that she hasn't called him since she left and this upsets him. Him and Zoe were often referred to as 'Romeo and Juliet'. In series 7 one of zoe's sisters keri, replaces her. Dan in the beginning shows that he does not like her lack of focus but tom accuses him of having a crush on her, as he is seen looking at her constatntly loooking at her during "the Mayze". During many episodes he shows intrests in her, through his actions and behaviour such as in " Frankenstine" Dan learns how to trust her, He also wisks her off in the corrider makes direct eye contact and has the same body language as a lover to keri. Thus their are many people questioning dans love to zoe or Keri. Also in the series 7 Dan and keri get closer ( as in friendship or relationship wise) often found making jokes to eachother or dan being impressesd by keris skills. Dan also gets very overprotective over her. However in the last episode "the last stand" Keri reveales herself to the criminister and turned into the master mind and when they get into the heart and it explodes. Dan shows his feelings and keri replies "How about the best"showing a great connection and they hug towards the end and dan picks her up (while hugging) and tom just looks away. Dans love life with zoe and keri are very different and maybe in series 8 (if it is the same cast) he will show who he picks but whoever he does not pick will have a lot of jealosy inside her. Personality He doesn't believe in fantasy as shown in "The Dark Wizard" and gets easily annoyed when other people go on and on about it. He seems to have an old school approach on things and is ready to do what ever it takes to be with his friends. Trivia *Dan has a few similarities with Blane from the original team: **Both are martial arts experts. **Both are hot-tempered. **Both have a crush on a girl on the team. **The girl has feelings in return. Gallery ID card 1 - Dan Morgan.png|ID card Dan Morgan Series 6 Titles 5.jpg|File Series 6 Official Poster.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-1.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-2.png|Sign Trojan_Korps.jpg|The team in, "Trojan KORPS". Prison_Break.jpg|Mr Flatley and Dan in, "Prison Break". The_Mayze.jpg|Aneisha and Dan in, "The Mazye". Frankenstein.jpg|The team in, "Frankenstein". P01sgl4m.jpg|Dan in, "Revenge is Sweet". Dan Morgan.png Dan and Zoe.jpg Z.0.E_and_Dan.jpg crazy.jpg|"This is Crazy", 'The Shadow Games' Dan_Zoe_Final_Endgame.jpg|"The Final Endgame", 'Zoe!' 640px-Dan_And_Sky.jpg|Dan and Sky in "Free Runner" 430px-Dan_Zoe.jpg|Dan and Zoe the dark wizard.png|Dan in "The Dark Wizard" 430px-Dan Zoe.jpg 640px-Dan And Sky.jpg DanKeriAneishaTom.7.jpg Dan Zoe Final Endgame.jpg Dan .jpg Dan Undercover.jpg Dan scans a room in an place of MI9.jpg Character-Dan.jpg Dan old school.png Dan and mr f prison break.jpg Zoe dan and anishia.jpg Dan worried look.jpg Zoe and dan shocked.jpg Zoe&dan.jpg Mi high-dan.jpg Dan Morgan.png| 7.13.16.jpg|Dan in, "The Last Stand". 7.13.44.jpg|Dan in, "The Last Stand". Category:M.I.9 Category:Saint Hearts